Crystal War
What is the Crystal War? The Crystal War is a cool way for players to summon powerful monsters using crystals gathered throughout Thadrea. These crystals are used to power the Portal which allows monsters to pass through into the world of Auratia. The amount and type of crystals used dictate the strength and type of the monsters being spawned. The more crystals added, the stronger the monster will be! The Power Crystals Power Crystals are obtained by defeating Marauders at Mictlan’s Remains and retrieving dropped Power Crystal Potions. You can then use them in different areas of Thadrea, and they may spawn a Power Crystal depending on where you are located at the time. The type of Power Crystal that spawns also depends on where you use the potion. There are four different types of Power Crystals, each with its own function: *'Legendary Dragon Power Crystal' **Buff: Legendary Dragon Power ***Function: Increases Dragon Spell damage by 100 for 5 min *'Undead Dragon Power Crystal' **Buff: Undead Dragon’s Breath ***Function: Reduces damage received from enemies by 5% for 5 min *'Devouring Dragon Power Crystal' **Skill: Devouring Dragon’s Coercion ***Function: Uses the skill “Devouring Dragon’s Coercion” on surrounding enemies *'Sage Power Crystal' **Buff: Sage’s Spirit ***Function: Increases Intelligence by 5% for 5 min Please Note: These buffs do not stack on players. These crystals can be used in two ways, either to buff yourself or another player, or you give them to the Portal to summon powerful monsters. Remember, the type of Power Crystal you will spawn depends on where you use the Power Crystal Potion. Different locations provide different types of Power Crystals. Right click a potion to use it. Opening and Sustaining a Portal Once every 5 hours, a portal will spawn in Mictlan Moor after the last one has disappeared; however it will require a constant supply of energy in order for it to fully materialize. You have 20 minutes to provide the minimum amount of energy required to sustain the portal. If you and your friends do not meet this requirement, the portal will close. If the requirement is met, a monster will appear from the portal. Providing Energy to the Portal The portal uses Power Crystals as energy. *1 Power Crystal = 1 Energy The minimum energy requirement to sustain the portal is 100. This means that at least 100 Power Crystals need to be given to the portal in order to sustain it. There’s a catch though: Depending on the amount of Power Crystals provided at any one time, different types of monsters will jump through the portal and attack you. You can provide Power Crystals in quantities of 1, 10, or 100, with each crystal providing 1 unit of energy. (The result will be reflected in the Portal Interface.) Rewards for Defeating the World Boss Upon defeating the world boss, you will receive a Gift Pack according to the amount of Power Crystals used to open the portal and your contribution made towards killing it. Rewards are calculated by the following: *Damage Done *Damage Received *Threat Generated (From Skills) *Healing Done This should allow players to take on their role as Damage Dealer, Tank, or Healer without feeling that only the highest damage dealers will be rewarded with the best items. The most notable possible rewards for the Crystal War are: *'Advanced Otherwordly Unhatched Dragon Egg' - Purple (2%) - Mountain Traveler / Tonapah's Shadow / Phantasma ||| Blue - (10%) - Hookwing / Blackblade / Golden Shadow / Nightwind / Vextide / Midnight / Crow Bone / Silver Blade / Golden Shield ||| Green (88%) - Thistle Horned Dragon / Mossy Ridgecrest Dragon / Finned Muckscale Dragon / Thorned Ironclaw Dragon *'Otherworldly Unhatched Dragon Egg' - Blue (15%) - Hookwing / Blackblade / Nightwind / Golden Shadow / Vextide / Midnight ||| Green (85%) - Thistle Horned Dragon / Kanze Bloodbone Dragon / Hunchback Deathsnapper Dragon / Horned Bristleback Dragon / Flecked Raptor Dragon / Emerald Sapwing Dragon / Opulent Rootwing Dragon Sources *http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/forum/topic/23973-the-crystal-war/ *Dragon's Prophet Info Category:User Guides Category:Thadrea Category:End Game